russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Celebrates 57th Anniversary with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’
Posted on March 2, 2017 by IBC IBC-13 will mount a star-studded two-day event with fun and meaningful activities for people from all walks of life in the historic Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend this Saturday (Oct 5) and Sunday (Oct 6) to celebrate the 57th anniversary of IBC-13 by providing timely news and public service, quality programming, daily entertainment and action-packed sports (PBA). IBC 57th Years (1960-2017) (logo) APO Tanghali Na! will bring the fun to the Quezon Memorial Circle (QMC) this Saturday where it will hold its live telecast. 89 DMZ will treat the crowd to a free Saturday Clubbing LIVE: Sayaw Pinoy Ang Dating! concert at 9PM, featuring DJ Marlon with the mixes of The Destroyer and DJ Tom Taus. In the afternoon, fans will be trated to feel-good performances from some of the biggest and brightest Kapinoy stars in Hey it's Fans Day!, live from the Marikina Sports Complex. At 5PM on the same day, comedians such as Mely Tagasa, Mr. Fu, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Arnell Ignacio, and Jimmy Santos, among others, will be headlining the Kapinoy TV for an evening of laughter, contests, and prizes. From 8AM to 6PM on both Saturday and Sunday, Kapinoy attendees can troop to the Kapinoy Village in QMC, where IBC-13 programs and channels will set up booths offering games and special shows. They will also be given the chance to bond with and have their photo taken with some of the cast members of IBC-13 programs who will take part in the event. The Kapinoy Bazaar at QMC, meanwhile, will open at 9AM until 12MN on both Saturday and Sunday. Aside from these fun-filled activities, the Grand Kapinoy Weekend will provide public service through the medical mission of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Lingkod Kapinoy, the Soup Kitchen to be operated by IBC talents and news anchors, and the booths of IBC’s news and current affairs shows. The IBC Regional Network will also deliver medical, livelihood, and government services to the public via Halad Kapinoy, which will begin at 6AM on Saturday and will be held simultaneously at SM City Iloilo, Abellana National School in Cebu City, and Palma Gil Elementary School in Davao City. For additional information on the Pinoy Ang Dating: The Grand Kapamilya Weekend, visit 57years.ibc.com.ph. Take part in the celebration by sharing your Pinoy Ang Dating on Twitter using the hashtag #Kapinoy57Years. 'IBC 57 Years' * T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Jimmy Santos, Candy Pangilinan, Empoy Marquez, Wowie de Guzman, Melanie Marquez, Bobby Yan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Carlos Agassi, Princess Ryan, Jao Mapa) * Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs, singing champions: Jester Fernandez, Dea Formilleza, Sam Santiago, Melvin Sarmiento) * KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl, Ms. Lola Pinoy, Baby Kapinoy, RemoteBoy, Manok, PinoyFlah) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Cesar Montano, Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform), Cara Eriguel, Angelina Cruz (school uniform)) * APO Tanghali Na! (Danny Javier, Gladys Reyes, Jim Paredes, Jenine Desiderio, Boboy Garovillo, Antoinette Taus, Mutya Orquia, Neil Coleta, Ingrid dela Paz, Roderick Paulate, Lucho Agoncillo, Arnell Ignacio) * High School Life (Hiyasmin Neri, Louie Angsico, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes (school uniform), Gabbi Garcia (school uniform), Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (Janella Salvador (school uniform), Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Mutya Orquia (school uniform), Jerome Ponce) * Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (Ramon Bautista, JB Agustin, Tessie Tomas, Dominic Roque, Kristel Fulgar, Alice Dixson, Herbert Bautista) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) * Dingdong n’ Lani (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) * Hey it’s Fans Day! (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Young JV) * Iskool Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez (school uniform), Joyce Abestano, Erich Gonzales) * Vic & Leen (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) * Showbiz Unlimited (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente) * Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (Joe D’Mango)